


I've Got Love In My Heart

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You stay over at Sam's to listen to some new records, he kisses you and things turn steamy very quickly.





	I've Got Love In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com  
requests are open!

On Christmas morning, as soon as you had a few quiet moments to yourself, you grabbed the stack of records your parents, aunts and uncles had bought you and retreated to your room to text Sam about them.

_Got a bunch of new records, do you wanna hang out later and listen to them?_

You immediately got a reply, Sam was always excited to listen to new stuff, especially with his brothers and friends, that way he could rant to somebody about what he liked or disliked about them.

_Yes, come over anytime, I’ve got a few I need to show you too!_

You still had to sit through lunch with your extended family, and then coffee with them in the afternoon, excitedly shifting in your seat and munching on whatever you were served to pass the time. As soon as everyone had left, you locked yourself in the bathroom to touch up your make-up and change into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Comfort came first every time there was a listening party going on at Sam’s house. You put some leftover brownies into a Tupperware box, grabbed your new records and stashed both on the passenger’s seat of your car next to your purse.

The drive to Sam’s house was cold, but thankfully short, and you arrived there in no time. You could see most of the lights were turned off in the house, except in the living room. It was dark already so the light cast a square shape into the snow through the window. You grabbed your belongings off the seat before closing and locking your car, carefully walking up the driveway trying not to slip and fall. You wedged the records between your arm holding the box of brownies and your chin so you had a free hand to ring the doorbell. Sam opened with a bright smile on his face. “Hi, come in! We’ve got the entire house to ourselves”, he greeted. You walked past him into the living room where a fire was crackling, set the records and brownies down on the couch table and slipped out of your shoes.

“So, what’d your family get you?”, you asked as you watched Sam pick the record on top of the stack and switch the record player on. “Some new sweaters, socks, a few records too, nothing big. What about you, just the records?” “Yeah. They’re expensive!”, you said and he nodded, sitting down beside you. “Ooooo, you brought brownies?”, he grinned, already opening the box and diving into the treats. “I was just about to have cereal, actually, you want some?”, he asked as he finished his brownie and got off the couch. “No, thanks, just had so much cake! But you go ahead”, you said and waited for him to return with a huge bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. You noticed the pink sweater he was wearing, how well it suited him. His skin was glowing, as always, and he was barefoot. It was pretty warm in here, cozy, and you leaned back against the couch cushions and closed your eyes, just listening to the soft, soothing sounds of the record and Sam knocking his spoon against the bowl and chewing for a while.

Sam carelessly setting the bowl down on the table woke you from your half-slumber and you blinked up at him next to you. He pulled his legs up on the couch and laid down, stretched out across the seats, and he shifted close to the back of the couch, patting the space beside him so you’d come cuddle. You’d done this before a few times, convinced it was an entirely platonic thing on his part, but secretly you’d always enjoyed breathing in his sweet scent, feeling him breathe, hearing him talk close to your ear, in a more-than-friends kind of way. You hesitantly joined him, getting really close with your back turned to him, felt his arm snake loosely around your waist and saw his hand dangle off the side of the couch. You took a deep breath, then decided to make a bold move and grab his hand, hold it in yours, pull it up to your stomach and keep it there. You felt him hold his breath when your fingers intertwined with his, hoping he wouldn’t take it as offense. He didn’t. He relaxed into your touch, feeling warm and soft, his hot breath on your neck making you blink rapidly to try and keep your composure.

You’d drifted off again when Sam wriggled out of his position to put on the next record. You turned onto your other side, purposely leaving the space where Sam had been empty so he’d come back to hold you again. You kept your eyes closed, but listened to his naked feet on the hardwood floor, felt him sink down beside you again, and you were facing him this time. His arm came around your waist again, he spread his fingers on your back and pulled you flush to his chest. You hummed, eyes still closed, hair falling into your face. Then you felt a warm hand brush it back behind your ear, and your heart stopped for a moment. The next thing you knew, Sam’s lips were on yours, soft and plush, warm against your mouth. You couldn’t help but kiss him back, but the kiss didn’t last long. He pulled back and you opened your eyes wide to look back at him. “I’m sorry, I should have asked”, he whispered apologetically. You shook your head and scoffed. “I liked it. Let’s just see what happens”, you said, trying to sound confident and secure but secretly everything inside you was pure adrenaline and panic. You shut your eyes again and pulled him in for another, more intense this time, and he gasped into your mouth, sliding his tongue along your lower lip, deepening the kiss.

He tasted like the cereal he’d had, and the brownie, and he smelled like freshly laundered clothes and a sweet shampoo. He held you as close as he could, moving his lips and tongue with yours, and a moan escaping your throat prompted him to find the hem of your hoodie and push it up. You pulled back from the kiss, out of breath, sat up to let Sam pull the hoodie over your head and throw it aside. To get even, you started tugging at his sweater too and he raised his arms to let you yank it off him. He was smiling, lips slightly swollen and shiny, hair a mess when you’d undressed his top half. His skin looked impossibly soft, just like his lips, and you let your hands roam. He was thin, but healthy, and the happy trail of hair leading down from his belly button fascinated you. You wanted to see more, so you hooked your fingers into the waistband of his pants, eyes shooting up to meet his gaze, and he captured you in another kiss, his hand coming to the back of your head, burying his fingers in your hair, and you knew you’d never been kissed this good in your life as you sighed and moaned with his fingers tugging at your hair.

“Fuck, Sam”, you breathed when you’d pulled back, the energy in the room had shifted, “get this off.” Sam stood off the couch and clumsily pulled down his pants before gently pushing you back into the couch cushions by your shoulders, then getting to work on your sweatpants as well, pulling them off in one swift motion. He knelt beside the couch, grabbed you by the ankles and made you dangle your legs down his back, his face between your legs now. He reached around your thighs, getting a firm grip on them, and you watched him press open-mouthed kisses to the insides of them. His hot breath against your skin, his wet mouth pressed to you, your breathing turned heavy, your eyes half-lidded as you watched him move closer and closer to where you wanted him. He pressed his open mouth to your core, panties still between you, and he moved his hand there to push them aside after making you shiver with his nose pressed to your clit through the thin fabric. He kept looking up into your eyes, watching you, as he licked a broad stripe through your folds, halting at your clit and pressing his tongue flat against it before starting to circle it. You moaned, an obscene sound, and you saw him smile before he dipped right back in, getting half his face wet in the process. He started to suck at your flesh, teased you by pulling back and only using a finger to circle your clit with a grin on his face, then went back to giving you everything you wanted and more.

“You taste so sweet”, he said in between kitten licks, making you squirm and hum and bury your fingers in his lush head of hair. It didn’t take him long to get you close to the edge like that, continuously putting more and more pressure into it, circling your clit relentlessly, going faster and finally, pushing two fingers up to your heat, letting them slip inside slowly, agonizingly, watching you fall apart at his touch. He curled his fingers inside you in a come-hither-motion, pressing them just into the right spot while still eating you out, drinking you down, making the burning feeling in your gut turn into waves of pleasure, and your orgasm ripped through you, made you shake and cry out, long moans and your nails digging into Sam’s scalp making him groan against your clit, sending even more shivers through your body as you writhed and arched your back, held down by the hips as he guided you through your climax with his tongue and fingers. He stopped only when you’d come down, a last twitch of your hips and he pressed his wet lips to your thighs again, watching you gather your senses.

As he sat down next to you again, you glanced down to his lap and saw that he was clearly hard in his boxers, and your mouth watered at the thought of paying him back, so you slid off the couch like a worm, making him laugh awkwardly for a second before he saw what you were planning to do. He watched you crawl between his legs on your knees, lifted his hips to let you pull his underwear down, and he took a deep breath when you wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock. You were in awe, even this part of him was pretty. You gave him a few tugs, a few twists with your hand before sticking out your tongue and pressing it to the underside of his pink head. Sam breathed out shakily, gathered your hair in his hand and held it up behind your head and out of the way for you, and he groaned thickly when you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth and suckled on it for a moment, getting a taste of him. You moaned around him, letting him know you wanted this just as much as he did, then let him slide all the way into your mouth to the back of your throat, where you swallowed around him and the sounds of his breath getting heavy filled your ears. You rested your left hand on his thigh as your right hand was still wrapped around his base, pumping what you couldn’t fit into your mouth. You saw his free hand getting a fistful of the cushion beside him, his knuckles turning white.

You began bobbing your head on him, trying to keep a steady pace and eye contact at the same time, not even having to try to show how much fun you were having. Your soft moans around him mixed with his guttural groans and he involuntarily started shifting his hips up to reach deeper, his hand firmly holding on to your hair. You looked up at him, watched him get closer and closer to the edge, squeezing his eyes shut with every moan, letting his mouth fall open and biting his lip, not quite managing to keep looking at you, losing himself in the blissful feeling of your mouth wrapped around him, moving up and down. He was beautiful, even from this angle, even in this sticky situation, and you worked as hard as you could to make him feel good, obviously succeeding. His grip on your hair tightened and a long groan escaped his throat. “Ohhhh, my god, I’m gonna cum”, he breathed and you moaned around him again, quickening your pace and tightening your lips around him, pumping him faster, and then he bucked his hips up, pushing you down on him with his fingers wrapped in your hair, and a sharp cry, then a thick groan escaped him as he came at the back of your throat. Tears in your eyes you kept looking at him, admired his features, felt his release hit your throat and you swallowed around him.

You came off with a pop, took a few deep breaths and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand before climbing onto the couch again, sinking down next to Sam, who had a wild look of disbelief in his eyes. “Fuck”, he said quietly as he looked at you, your head on his shoulder and your hand grabbing his. “Fuck indeed”, you said and you both giggled. “That was…”, Sam started, but you didn’t let him finish, pulled him into a deep kiss, the taste of him mixing with yours on his tongue. The kiss lasted longer than the ones before, felt more real, pulled you back down into reality while also making your heart thud against your ribs. Sam pulled back first, placing his hand on your cheek, leaning his forehead against yours. “This wasn’t the last time we did this, was it?”, he asked, puppy-eyed. You laughed, shaking your head. “No, Sam. It was the first.”


End file.
